Fetish
by RoyaleDeuce
Summary: It all began with a sudden craving for chocolate — RyomaSakuno


**Fetish**  
_**by: **__RoyaleDeuce_

**Disclaimer: **TeniPuri is not mine.  
**Warning: **Not the usual girl-boy exchange during Valentines/White day.

* * *

"_Psst…Echizen!" _

It was an unlikely morning to all those who have pinpointed something out of the picture. Tomoka and Horio gave each other a knowing glance as they observed all throughout what was presently happening.

Echizen Ryoma, the renowned Samurai Junior, Seigaku Pillar of Support, and _Tennis no Oujisama, _was breaking Seishun Gakuen rules. Nope, not cheating or sleeping during class hours, but rather eating inside the classroom, specifically a _whole box_ of dark chocolates.

Ryoma ignored Horio's pleads for a piece of chocolate, steadfastly grabbing a piece and managing to put it in his mouth without being seen. He had been consuming glucose for the past hour, putting the sweets in his mouth non-stop. With the boy's continuous arm movement, which was very unusual coming from Ryoma, it did not take long before the whole class knew about his crazy crave over the sugary-food.

Well, there were a few exceptions.

The only ones still oblivious to this rare happening were the English teacher himself and Ryuzaki Sakuno. Tomoka had attempted on informing Sakuno about it, but the braided-girl was so engulfed in taking notes on the class discussion that remained clueless about Ryoma's odd behavior.

"_Psst! Echizeeen!" _Horio took another chance, leaning nearer towards Ryoma.

But still, there was no response from the boy.

Horio clenched his fists as he grew more and more annoyed with Ryoma's cold shoulder. He enviously watched the tennis prince put another piece of chocolate in his mouth. Horio could feel saliva starting to ooze out of his own mouth, obviously allured by the tantalizing look of the sweet. Snapping back to reality, Horio's determination to get a taste of the chocolate returned to him, causing him to formulate another plan to get Ryoma's attention.

Crumpling a lone piece of paper on his table, he formed it into a ball and then threw it towards Ryoma's direction, who at that time was putting another chocolate in his mouth.

_TOINK._

Ryoma slowly turned around as soon as he felt the soft impact.

Horio gulped at how the cat-like eyes narrowed at the sight of him. Knowing that provoking the boy too much would cause him big trouble, he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"_Gomen,"_ he muttered. Taking advantage of having Ryoma's attention, he finally got to ask, _"May I have one... please?"_

"No."

Horio comically fell off his seat.

"_But why?" _He whispered back whining, desperate eyes looking at the unmoved Ryoma.

No response.

"_Come on…" _

Still no response.

His patience wearing thin, Horio crumpled another piece of paper and threw it at Ryoma.

_TOINK._

A nerve comically popped on Ryoma's forehead.

_TOINK. _

Deciding to ignore what the unibrowed-boy was doing, he got another piece of chocolate from the box on his lap, ready to experience another heavenly taste. Just when the chocolate was millimetres away from his mouth, something hit him… hard.

His eyes narrowed as soon as he saw the piece of chocolate he was about to eat on the floor… and a tiny notebook lying right beside it. He glared daggers at the now guilty looking Horio.

Horio chuckled nervously and scratched the side of his cheek, trying to ease the tension. "Hehe… can I have one _please_?" he asked once more, but avoiding the intent gaze set upon him.

Getting no reply from Ryoma, the boy grew curious so he stole a quick glance at his classmate. He was disgusted when Ryoma picked up the squashed chocolate on the floor. _Yech!_

"Here."

"N-Nani?!" Horio's mouth hung open as he looked at what was in Ryoma's hand.

He wasn't that desperate to eat the chocolate… was he? _Not hungry. Not hungry. Not hungry. GRRRR… _Bothered by his grumbling stomach, Horio gave in.

"Okay," he said enthusiastically and snatched the sweet away from Ryoma.

Ryoma shook his head disbelievingly, and then returned to face the direction of the blackboard. As soon as Tomoka saw what had happened, she leaned near Horio and tried to grab the chocolate away from the unibrowed-boy.

"Kya! Lemme have a tiny piece!"

Hearing the loud voices, the English teacher suddenly turned around, saw the chocolate, and then reprimanded his students.

"Osakada! Horio! No eating in the classroom!"

* * *

Bells rang as the door of a certain shop burst open. Echizen Ryoma headed for the counter and was immediately greeted by the woman behind it.

"Good afternoon Echizen-kun!" A tall middle-aged woman smiled. "Would it be the usual 'Chocolate Decadence'?"

"Hai."

The woman grabbed a jar of dark chocolate with a mixture of white on the coating. She steadfastly picked several pieces, placed them in a separate box, and then gave it to the tennis prince.

"You know, Valentine's Day is coming. You should try giving some chocolates to your special someone." she teased the boy who she knew just had the chocolates for himself.

"Yada," Ryoma muttered as he lowered the brim of his cap.

After several moments of silence, the boy excused himself from the shopkeeper with a respectful bow, and then headed towards the door to make his exit.

"Arigatou!" The woman managed to say before Ryoma had closed the door.

As soon as the shop door closed, the kitchen door opened.

"Kaide-sensei, I just finished making another batch for 'Chocolate Decadence'." A familiar soft-spoken girl smiled sweetly towards the woman by the counter. "Ano… it seems like that is our best-seller."

"Indeed." The older woman nodded her head and returned the girl's smile. "Arigatou, Sakuno-chan…"

* * *

"Nya! Ochibi has another box of chocolate!" A certain red-headed acrobatics player pointed and shouted hysterically at the capped boy who tried hiding what he was doing but failed.

Before practice had begun that day, Ryoma intended to indulge himself in his daily dose of chocolate. He _discretely_ ate the sweets by a lone bench, not wanting any senpai to claim what was his. Alas, he was found out not long after.

As soon as Kikumaru had shouted that, the Seigaku regulars accumulated around the boy who had been momentarily surprised by the sudden crowd. All of them looked expectantly at him. Well, except Tezuka and Kaidoh who didn't even bother going there.

"I won't be giving any if that's what you want," Ryoma muttered as he put another chocolate in his mouth.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro jealously watched their kohai indulge himself in heavenly goodness.

" C'mon ochibi! Please! Please!" The red head knelt and begged in front of the still impassive Ryoma.

"Geez, you know Echizen, if you eat too much of those, you're likely to have _diabetes_," Momoshiro said concerned. "…the possibility may decrease if you give some you know."

"Yada."

Fuji, Oishi and Kawamura chuckled as Inui continued to take down notes. Kikumaru and Momoshiro were disheartened.

"ECHIZEN!"

"OCHIBI!"

"Why is it so noisy?" an authoritative voice sounded, causing the Seigaku regulars to stiffen.

It was Ryuzaki Sumire. She was approaching the huddled group of teens who were currently having Ryoma's obsession over the chocolates as a topic.

"What's all this about?"

Oishi smiled nervously as he felt the burden of actually explaining what was happening since he was _fuku-buchou_. "Ano…" But before the vice captain could speak, Kikumaru overtook him.

"Ochibi is eating lots and lots of chocolate!" the red head blabbered, causing Ryoma to fully glare at his senpai just as he was about to place another chocolate in his mouth.

Sumire caught the team's youngest player red-handed.

"Damn…" Ryoma muttered as he lowered down the piece of sweet and placed it back in the box.

Sumire gazed at her student and was about to reprimand him when she noticed the chocolate box on Ryoma's lap.

"That chocolate seems familiar…" Sumire said thoughtfully, her anger cooling down a bit. She continued to stare at the box of chocolate as her students looked at each other puzzled. After several moments, "Ah! Those are the chocolates made by Sakuno," the elder woman said proudly, causing Ryoma's eyes to widen in surprise.

"They're made by Ryuzaki-chan?! Sugoi!" Kikumaru exclaimed excitedly, with shiny glints in his eyes as he daydreamed of the delectable taste of the sweet.

"Now that makes me want to taste it even more," Fuji remarked calmly as he turned to look at the chocolate box still on top of Ryoma's lap.

"So Echizen, have you fallen for Ryuzaki now?" Momoshiro teased as he continued to observe his kohai's surprised expression.

As soon as Momo spoke, Ryoma lowered the brim of his cap to hide the expression that was slowly appearing on his face.

Sumire secretly smiled after which she returned to 'coach mode'. "Ah… I won't tolerate any more of this! Start practicing now!"

* * *

"Sakuno-chan, what will you give Ryoma-sama this Valentine's?" Tomoka asked excitedly as she observed the blushing form of her best friend, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

The braided girl was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt as they walked their way to a certain shop a few blocks away.

"Ano… I'm thinking of giving him chocolate," Sakuno smiled softly.

"Kya! What's the use of giving him chocolate when he eats chocolate every minute?!" The loud-mouthed girl remarked causing Sakuno to be confused.

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Sakuno-chan… You are so oblivious to everything that's happening!" Tomoka said, causing Sakuno to look even more puzzled. The girl sighed as she realized that her friend wouldn't understand her without an explanation. "Sakuno… Ryoma-sama is _obsessed _with chocolates! He even eats in the classroom!"

Sakuno gasped.

Tomoka shook her head in utter disbelief. "You didn't know?"

Sakuno scratched the side of her cheek, slightly embarrassed. "Yes…" The girl's face then turned serious. "But what would I give him then?"

Tomoka giggled at the thought that momentarily crossed her mind. "How 'bout a kiss?"

Sakuno blushed at this statement, looking like a complete tomato-head.

"Tomo-chan!"

* * *

"You know, Echizen, it's pretty pointless giving chocolate to a girl who makes them," Momoshiro drawled as he walked side by side his kohai who had a box of chocolate in his arms.

Ryoma glared at his senpai. "Who said I was going to give this to her?"

Momoshiro chuckled. "Ahhh! Stop denying it!"

"Whatever," Ryoma grunted.

"Well, see you then Echizen! And stop eating so much chocolate! Find a better obsession!" Momoshiro said before running towards his classroom.

The tennis prince remained rooted to his spot as he took in what his senpai had told him. After a long while of thinking, "Hn, it _is_ stupid," he sighed. "...More for me then."

* * *

"Why do I have to have cleaning duties today," Sakuno whined to herself as she worried over the fact that she was going to be late for her part-time job in the chocolate shop. "I hope Kaide-sensei will understand," the girl muttered to herself. "Ah! I'm pretty sure that the chocolates will run out if I don't get there soon—"

"Sure they will."

Sakuno dropped the eraser board and turned to where the voice came from. The auburn-head found herself face to face with Echizen Ryoma.

"R-Ryoma-kun! Ano… What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked, befuddled at the fact that the tennis prince was in the classroom with her… alone.

Echizen remained impassive as he continuously observed Sakuno's burning face. "I forgot something."

Then there was silence. The two looked at each other for a long time. Sakuno fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as she grew more and more uncomfortable.

"Have you ever tasted 'Chocolate Decadence'?" the boy asked randomly, surprising Sakuno for breaking the silence. "It's not bad."

"'C-Chocolate Decadence' eh? Ano…" Sakuno blushed at the boy's compliment over her chocolate. "Yeah… it t-tastes good. I-I eat it often."

A smile suddenly flickered upon Ryoma's face. "Now I know the reason why the chocolates are sold out at times," he started, causing Sakuno to look at him curiously, "You eat the chocolates in the kitchen before you even get to sell them."

Sakuno gaped.

"Nani?! How did you know I made them," Sakuno muttered as turned a darker shade of red. "…and I-I do not eat the chocolates before I g-get to sell t-them," the girl stuttered.

"Whatever," Ryoma smirked, "At least now I have someone to blame if the chocolates are sold out."

Sakuno's blush intensified when Ryoma continued to smirk. Having a conversation with the tennis prince was so stressful! There was silence once more as the two just stared at each other... Then Sakuno was the one who broke it this time.

"Ano… May I have one?" Sakuno asked, having her gaze focused on the box Ryoma was holding. She turned to the boy after a short while, looking expectant.

Ryoma scrutinized the girl who was blushing intensely.

It was obvious that Sakuno had struggled to ask the simple question. The boy let out a discrete smile. He slowly approached the girl who was currently preoccupied with her thoughts to notice.

"Here." Ryoma handed Sakuno a piece of chocolate from the box he was holding.

The braided-girl stared at the sweet offered to her with a blush still present on her face. She took it several moments after. "Arigatou…" Then she munched on the chocolate happily, enjoying the heavenly taste. "Mmmm…"

Ryoma observed the girl indulge herself in the sweetness of the delicacy. He watched the girl's lips move as she savoured the taste. It was then he noticed some smudges on Sakuno's lips. He looked at the box in his arms, and then returned his gaze towards Sakuno who still had her eyes closed in pure ecstasy.

"Ano… It's so addict—" But before the girl could say more, Ryoma had captured her cherry lips in a brief kiss.

"Mmmm..." Ryoma commented, causing Sakuno to blush intensely. "Tastes good," he said with a genuine smile.

Sakuno's blush intensified as he saw the boy handsomely smiling back at her. She couldn't help but stare. Catching the girl unguarded, Ryoma planted another kiss on Sakuno's lips.

"Mmmm…"

With Ryoma's persistence, Sakuno eventually yielded when he dove in for another lip lock. Ryoma smiled across Sakuno's lips.

It seemed like he had found a brand new obsession_._

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Haha. Please drop by a review!

Thanks to Cinpii for the criticism. **((:)**

**[Edited]**


End file.
